VERGIL unit user guide and manual
by Asile3762
Summary: Congratulations you have purchased a VERGIL unit. Please read this user guide on how to take care of your grumpy twin. And thank you for all your reviews they really do inspire me please do not break that habit and keep reviewing! One-shot


Congratulations you have purchased a VERGIL unit. I have learned in the past never to question the taste of fangirls/boys. Including myself. I love Vergil personally I don't know why,he's like a colder version of Dante and much more quiet and less perverted.

Any way please read this manual on how to use your VERGIL unit properly and remember you can't sue us because the warranty expires as soon as you take the unit out of his box thanks!

And we are not responsible for any damage caused by this unit whether physical or mental damage. Thanks – Asile

Your unit comes with the following:

-1 long blue trench coat

-2 pairs of knee boots

-2 ribbed shirts

-1 Yamamoto katana sword (warning really sharp)

Please contact the anime unit company in order to get more of these items except for the katana. Thank you. In order to get a extra katana you will have to take it up with the head boss. Thank you.

Your unit has many emotions I felt compelled to tell the emotions of this unit due to the fact that the nature of this character is rather hard to spot thank you.

Vergil once attached will not let you go just saying and getting to this point in the relationship is hard but with hard work and if you annoy him enough he'll get attached to you…either that you'll get skewered with a sword. Dante seemed to have survived so that is a good indication …well not counting the dysfunctional family and all.

Vergil as pointed out by some that Vergil isn't really all that bad all he wanted was power to be better than Dante but I can't really get into this because you'll stop reading so …I'll just continue with setting that you can program him to.

Setting and modes.

Bodyguard- don't suggest that you try this unless he's really attached to you.

Yaoi- well all I could find was Dante so just put your DANTE unit next to him and let them at it…well that was disturbing.

Slash(locked)- well easier than you think to get this but figure that out yourself. If you don't know what slash is …well look it up when your parents aren't home. (Not in any way suggesting that you do it just because I said.)

Take-over-the-world-mode - just set your VERGIL unit to this and sit back and let your VERGIL unit boss and threaten your family into doing all the things that you don't want to.

Now for the fun part, taking your VERGIL unit out of the packaging!

-just yell "OMG Dante is wayyyyyy better than Vergil" Be sure to be there with an apology and some cookies otherwise he'll just cut you to ribbons.

-Take his sword out (not that one you nasty, nasty, fangirls/boys) and lay it somewhere he can't find it. Be sure you remember where you left it. He'll come out and try to look for it as soon as he realizes that it's missing. He's really protective of his sword…take that anyway you want.

-Place your DANTE unit next to the box and tell Dante to wake up his brother…be sure to clean up the mess…either one depending if you bought the yaoi addition.

Now, how to take care of your VERGIL unit.

Rest-just let this unit sleep when he wants…don't wake this unit unless you want a bloodbath.

Food- he's not really picky and will politely say thank you but if it's not edible he'll start cooking for himself.

Cleaning-DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CLEAN THIS UNIT! He can clean himself thanks, but…if you really want to go ahead and try, though …results may vary…. This may end in extreme: pain, suffering, happiness, and or mental or physical damage.

In time I'm sure that your VERGIL unit will know that you're the only thing that's keeping a roof over his head so he'll stay. He's really loyal but please make sure you don't give him any bad ideas he'll probably try it too. Thanks again for purchasing this Unit and please be sure to not get in his way or it'll end really bad thanks! - Asile


End file.
